Kimmy Belmont
Kimmy Belmont was a well-respected hacker, a frequent user of slang and an associate of The Lone Gunmen. (TLG: "Pilot") History Recruitment by Langly Kimmy enjoyed partaking in a hi-tech shooting range, although his opponents were not always as well-armed as himself; on one occasion, Lone Gunman Langly found Kimmy shooting down Vikings, which Langly thought was "not very sporting". Kimmy was immersed in the game, even teasingly shouting at the virtual characters, and was wearing headphones as Langly approached. Consequently, Kimmy was initially very surprised to see Langly, jumping when the Lone Gunman tapped him on the shoulder, and he warned Langly never to touch a gun-wielding man. Eager to return to the shooting simulator, Kimmy asked what Langly wanted. Kimmy was at first puzzled at Langly's appeal for help with bypassing Defense Department security codes, but his questions about why Langly wanted to do that went unanswered. Kimmy then denied Langly's request for assistance and, when Langly revealed that the hacking assignment was related to government-sanctioned murder, Kimmy dismissed it as the kind of "wacko conspiracy theories" that - according to him - the Lone Gunmen typically investigated. He cited the assassination of J.F.K. as an example but mistook the victim of that incident as having been known as "J.R.". Kimmy lengthily advised Langly that, due to the Lone Gunman's caliber as a hacker, Langly should be enjoying his success; Kimmy, using slang, detailed the ways in which he believed Langly should be celebrating. .]] Their discussion, however, was interrupted by the noise of rapid gunfire coming from a female player of the simulation, who Kimmy identified to Langly as fellow hacker Yves Adele Harlow. Kimmy supported Langly, who had a conflicted history with Yves, when Langly subsequently confronted her and rhetorically voiced his astonishment at Langly mentioning that Yves had an Octium IV chip. Moments later, Kimmy beckoned Langly away to do some "real hacking." Uncovering Scenario 12-D Once they were in the offices of The Lone Gunman newspaper, Kimmy hacked into a Defense Department website and told Langly that it had been so easy that his "old granny" could have done it. Kimmy yawned and continued hacking, directed by Langly to look for something called "Scenario 12-D". By this time, Kimmy was already familiar with Langly's pair of publishing partners, Frohike and Byers. When they arrived in the office moments later, Kimmy responded to Frohike asking if he was slumming by claiming that the only reason he had agreed to help Langly hack into the DoD mainframe was to save Langly, who he referred to as "blondie", from "getting his nads clipped", leaving Langly to explain that they had encountered Yves. As the Gunmen spoke among themselves, Kimmy accessed a government think-tank's upload directory. Self-congratulatory, arrogant whoops from Kimmy subsequently drew all three Lone Gunmen to the computer, where he told them of his success. Referring to them as "ladies", Kimmy showed the Gunmen the war-game scenarios they had been seeking, including the mysterious Scenario 12-D. Kimmy started to download the file, in compliance with Byers instructing him to do so, but then found that his intrusion had been detected. Panicking, he repeatedly urged Byers to consider abandoning their hacking but Byers was adamant, as he believed that his father had been killed because he knew about the file. At one point, Kimmy even mentioned that he was about to bale, but the hacking was not fully ended until Frohike physically disconnected the computer from its power source. (TLG: "Pilot") Background Info The character is commonly referred to, in episode credits, as "Kimmy the Geek". Appearances * The Lone Gunmen ** The Lone Gunmen (season 1): *** "Pilot" *** "Tango de los Pistoleros" *** "All About Yves" * The X-Files ** The X-Files (season 9): *** "Jump the Shark" External links Category:TLG characters Category:TXF characters